drakeandjoshfandomcom-20200214-history
The Unaired Pilot
The Unaired Pilot is a 2001 pilot of Drake & Josh that never aired on Nickelodeon. The series later premiered in 2004. Plot This pilot followed the same plot as the official first episode which was known as "Pilot." It featured the same cast, but had actor Stephen Furst portraying Walter Nichols instead of Jonathan Goldstein. The living room set was also changed in the series. Drake had a different hairstyle instead of spiky hair in Season 1, and Josh's Ms. Nancy costume is very different. Clips from the original pilot were finally uploaded in 2017. Characters *Drake Parker *Josh Nichols *Walter Nichols *Audrey Parker-Nichols *Megan Parker *Buck *Tiffany Margolis *Karate Instructor Differences between Original and New Pilot Some differences may contain spoilers and may be explainable to the viewers. * Josh's Mrs. Nancy costume is original, but the new one was shown consist of orange blouse. * Walter was asking Drake to play basketball. In the original Drake throws the ball in Walter's face and fell forward to the sofa. In the new Drake passes the ball to Walter (instead of hitting him the face) and do basketball tricks. Then he accidently throws the ball in the wrong direction, instead of passing to Drake, hitting the lamp. * At school, in the original version, Drake was reading a poem to Tiffany Margolis. The poem was written by Josh. While the new version the poem was written by Drake himself. * Megan's first prank at her brothers. In the original Audrey and Walter are going on a leave as she told Megan to be responsible here. When she saw them going, she grabs the bottle of hot sauce and pour it all over the carbonara. But the new one might be explainable as Walter calls the boys to come down and Megan did the same, this time with spagetti. * * Drake and Tiffany are having dinner as Josh walks down. In the original, someone had knock on the door as Josh opens it. Turns out it was Buck, Tiffany's boyfriend, grabbing Josh in the hair. The new pilot seems suspicious as Buck grabs Josh by the shirt. * Josh was doing karate practice. In the original, Drake offers the instructor $50 to do bad lessons for Josh. In the new, Drake offers him $30 to do (really) worst lesson for Josh. * Buck wants revenge on Josh. The original version is that Josh is getting ready to fight Buck. But it turns out that he was actually knocked out by Buck punching on the right fist. The new version is that scene did the same, this time Buck punched Josh on the left. * Trivia *Josh's dad is played by Stephen Furst in the pilot. In the final show, he is played by Jonathan Goldstein. *The full pilot is on YouTube, but it has been privatized. In 2017, clips from the Unaired Pilot were uploaded. *The set of the living room is very different than in the actual show. *The plot is similar to the aired pilot. *The tennis ball clip from the first season opening was likely used here. *Drake's hairstyle is different here than in the aired pilot. *Some of the scenes in the official pilot are different, such as the basketball scene. In the aired version, Walter catches the ball and spins it before accidentally throwing it at a lamp, whereas in this version, Drake throws the ball which hits Walter. Another instance is when Audrey and Walter go out for dinner in this version and Megan puts hot sauce in their dinner; whereas in the aired version, they don't go out, and Walter calls Drake and Josh for dinner. Gallery Drake-Josh-Unaired-Pilot3.jpg D&J.jpg|Stephen Furst playing Josh's Father. Drake_And_Josh_Unaired_Pilot_Living_Room.png|The living room in the pilot Drake-Josh-Unaired-Pilot5.jpg|Drake Drake-Josh-Unaired-Pilot7.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Unaired Episodes Category:Characters Category:Season One